


Love thy body

by General_Zargon



Series: Darcylandweek [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcylandweek, Gen, Humor, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is getting ready for a date. Jane kind of helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love thy body

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Darcylandweek! My first attempt at a dialogue-only humor thing, so I hope you enjoyed it. :)

"Jane! Jane, I need your help!"

"Did we run out of Pop-Tarts?"

"What? No!"

"Oh. Then why am I here?"

"Because I'm going on a date and I need help to find the perfect shirt!"

"...A shirt?"

"Yes a shirt! None of the ones I have do the job right!"

"What job?"

" _Jane_! Were you not paying attention? I said I'm going on a date! With a guy! Who I actually kind of like!"

" _Oh_. So you need the perfect boob shirt?"

" _Yes_! You finally get it! This is not the full potential of my boobs. They can be much better. My boobs need to look as awesome as they can."

"Okaaaaaay, so where are you going on your date?"

"No clue, he said it was a surprise and then distracted me with Oreos."

"Clearly he knows you well."

"I know, right?"


End file.
